One piece New dream
by TeaNeoNewEra
Summary: okay this is a fan fiction of a friend and me we both suck at English so please don't use flames ore i will get my flamethrower the sun was shining hard not even the shadows gave a bit of cold while a man where are in a straw hat flanked by 2 marines was walking trough a thick crowd people all looked whit fear this was monkey d luffy the king of pirates since he found the great tre
1. Chapter 1

okay this is a fan fiction of a friend and me we both suck at English so please don't use flames ore i will get my flamethrower

the sun was shining hard not even the shadows gave a bit of cold while a man where are in a straw hat flanked by 2 marines was walking trough a thick crowd people all looked whit fear this was monkey d luffy the king of pirates since he found the great treasure one piece 5 years ago his mouth was covered to prevent a second great pirate era still you could feel the presence of this man and see his smile as he sat down ready to be killed something came over the crowd it was noting special still everyone heard it hahahaha so its time he well the treasure of dreams is back up fore the taking but only the wearer of this had shall find it all of a sudden a great gust of wind lifted the straw hat up it circled one time around the boy like saying good by to be taking on the flow of the wind to the next pirate king as the swords came down and ended the last one  
20 years later a boy wakes up screaming after having this dream ever since that day at sea he had this dream a straw hath and an evil demon in his soul while looking out the window you could see a green lush field a cliff whit seagulls around it and a small forest all in all this was whirlpool island the most dangerous place of the north blue not because of the whirlpools ore the monsters that roams the island ore sea but because of him his name is daisuke and he is 14 years old tall white small muscles long black hair and very sexual frustrated the he stood up got dressed and left the house there was only one house on the island a few ruins and A TIGER he was hungrily looking at daisuke one eye 4 legs that where strong enough to crush tree's a tail that was cut at the tip and muscles like bodybuilders he started growling hungry ready to jump thanks to hunger he did not notice the evil look on daisuke's face tan the tiger jumped by simply skipping to the right he dodged then whit his fist crushed the skull the tiger was dead before he hid the ground picking up the carcass he started making his way trough the ruins singing a bit of binks sake and whistling the parts he did not now it was like he never killed a tiger whit his bare hands walking over the beach he looked to the small boat in which they where about to begin there journey to the great island of reatel { ik zoek de naam van dat eiland nog op } it had one sail and two pedals to row it had taking 3 years to make and while not ready fore the grand line it self it maybe cut bring them to the next island where they hopefully could by one and find a crew while looking back to the island memories started coming back he felt relieved and scared to leave the island where he was born and raised a small tear appeared that the side of his eye looking back to the ship a young man stood at deck his eyes where green he had black hair which was short in front but long on the back covering his neck and ears like he always did when he wanted to be left alone he wore thick clothes even though they where at a tropical island as he looked at him he raised his thumbs his name was Marcus and the first member after the captain to join as daisuke throw the body on deck and jumped on he could see the ocean calm white a few waves the sun was starting to get high and the surface was starting to become blinding he started making the ship ready today was the first of al the days and adventures to come and they where about to set sail looking back at the ruins he saw everyone in front of him all ho where dead by his hands

okay everyone this is the first chapter of one piece the new dream if you liked with send in reviews and as celebration so where going to have a contest who sends the best character making for our story will be in the story where hoping to get some crazy chars from you all so you all send in as many as you like and until next time


	2. Chapter 2 Crew Nightmare VS The Sea King

Okay here is chapter 2.  
Departing the island of whirlpools and the sea king versus the demon prince.  
Again no flames even though tips are always welcome to those who want to use flames I still got my flamethrower beware.

After checking, if everything was on board. They started making everything clear for to take off the ropes where they tied the barrels with ropes together and the sails where being raised.  
While Marcus pushed the ship further into the sea Daisuke was at the helm.  
Until they got a navigator, cook, marksman, lookout and doctor so they would split the work.

The timing of departure was important as this island name came from the fact that whirlpools would appear in less then 2 seconds.

Normally the tides switch peacefully, however on this island they collided and creating whirlpools around the clock making it unpredictable.

That and the monsters that dominated the land mad it one scary island.

There was also a rumor that this was one of the few island not in the grand line.  
Or calm belt where sea kings came eat and even gave birth to this island  
Also did it not fall under the world government with only 2 people living there it was pointless.

As the wind slowly started picking up you could feel excitement coursing through they bodies.  
Slowly the ship was moving away from the whirlpool island.

As a few more tears came in Daisuke's eyes he just let them fall.  
He would go to raftel, find the great treasure one piece and finally banish demon.

Ooohhhh thinking of getting rid of me again a voice in his head spoke my feelings are hurt.

Shut up you beast Daisuke answered you have no feelings.

But if I would have them they would scream of sadness how you treat me demon replied.  
Daisuke just ignored him you could never talk to him without him making a fool of you besides he needed to focus on steering not on that beast.

Hey demon said I heard that.

Hey sleepy head Marcus yelled catch he turned just in time to catch a sandwich of cheese and tiger meat flying his way.

Watch out Daisuke yelled back at him do you wan to attract the sea king or are you retarded.

As a Matter of fact Marcus answered yes.

Ooh great Daisuke sad I thought that you where luring the sea king my bad.

Hey blubber head Marcus answered I am luring the sea king.

You know sea kings are as big as an island don't you Daisuke asked.

No really I thought they were as big as gold fishes of course I know Marcus answered irritated.  
But sea kings are also are blind to sea stone something they accidentally eat when capturing prey.  
Also sea stone doesn't dissolve in the stomach so if when kill a sea king then we will have some sea stone for our ship. Instead of needing to watch out when we get too close to the calm belt the sea stone while hide us for a while and will be save.

Just one question Daisuke asked he had started paying attention when Marcus had mention save and calm belt how are you going to lure a sea king.

When looking at Marcus his face he wished he hadn't asked.

Are you sure this is safe Daisuke asked after hearing the plan he had his doubts as Marcus hanged on a rope that was thrown around the mast splashing and dipping the still bloody hart of the tiger in the sea.

Trust me it worked on sharks didn't it Marcus said.

Yeah but sharks and sea kings are a hole different species and in sizes ! daisuke replied yelling.

Well I am the only one who can swim of the 2 of us so shut up and get ready Marcus said because here she comes.

A small shadow had starting to appear in the ocean slowly moving to the boys. Marcus dipped the hart under a few more times and then threw it in the air.

When the hart started to fall a giant shadow rose up out of the sea grab the hart and in the same bite swallowed Marcus.

You idiot Daisuke screamed he grabbed tone of the spears they had made for the hunt and threw it towards the sea king.

Good news the sea king didn't dive bad news it came after him now.

Daisuke ran to the front of the ship.  
The sea king was coming straight at him he waited and when the monster opened his jaws to eat him.  
He jumped, landing on its back while the sea king turned around and was about to eat him.  
When suddenly the stomach started to move and word's could be heard.  
The one sword style wind slashed a small sound came out of the sea kings mouth and then he puked Marcus out right in to the ocean.

That was a smart thing to do sea king Daisuke said.  
The only thing that prevented me from killing you was that he was stuck in youre stomach.

He formed his hand like a gun and fired a holy bullet.

A small thing like a bullet went straight trough the sea kings head.

Simply turning around and jumping back on the ship Daisuke was grumbling.  
That idiot he is supposed to be the smart one as the sea king fell back.  
As it was already dead before he touched the sea.

okay I hope its long enough enjoy review and send in character


End file.
